<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Розовый носок by Aquamarine_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893531">Розовый носок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S'>Aquamarine_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Предсказания бывают разными, даже про носки, даже про розовые!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Розовый носок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Северус Снейп стоял на нижней ступеньке винтовой лестницы в своем доме и напряженно вслушивался в то, что происходило на втором этаже. Когда-то Человек-паук задолжал ему услугу и теперь отдавал должок, изображая няньку-сиделку при Темном Лорде. Последний был крепко связан паутиной, примотан к кровати, еще и с кляпом во рту, ну и для пущей надежности с липкой прочной повязкой на глазах — окклюмент все-таки, подстраховка никогда не помешает. Северус не сомневался, что Дамблдор, как и пообещал, с хоркруксами уже давно расправился, но самому-то Снейпу тоже без дела сидеть нельзя: кто же кроме него позаботится о потенциально неубиваемом шефе? А то не ровен час Лорд на Хогвартс нападет, детей поубивает. И что потом прикажете делать? Вот и пришлось срочно вызывать Паркера, инструктировать и заселять к себе на второй этаж. Там сейчас было тихо, мирно и стабильненько — как и следовало быть согласно плану. Северус с чувством полного удовлетворения шагнул со ступеньки вниз на пол и, довольно потерев руки, направился было на кухню сварить себе кофе, но во входную дверь нежданно постучали — надрывно и как-то… несчастно? Снейп вздрогнул. В этот ранний предутренний час придти никто не должен был, ведь даже настырные авроры в это время не по улицам шастают, а у себя дома спят. Снейп процедил сквозь зубы затейливое ругательство и беззвучно подкрался к двери. В нее опять забарабанили: на этот раз отчаянно и злобно, с хрипотцой потребовав в замочную скважину — немедленно! — профессора Снейпа. Северус вздрогнул снова: Поттер! Его еще не хватало! На потолке тут же возник Человек-паук и жестом предложил избавиться от незваного гостя, но Северус отрицательно качнул головой и велел ползти обратно и сидеть там тихо, потому как всем известно, что от Поттера в принципе избавиться невозможно. И чем упорнее пытаешься это сделать, тем упорнее Поттер лезет назад. Совсем как тот потравленный дихлофосом таракан. Северус тяжело вздохнул и рывком распахнул дверь. </p>
  <p>— Профессор… — выдохнул Поттер, — вы должны мне помочь! Потому что больше никто не сможет! </p>
  <p>И, отодвинув могучим геройским плечом Снейпа в сторону, шагнул в дом. Северус возмущенно моргнул, но протестовать пока не стал, потому что всем известно: чем быстрее поведают тебе о сути дела, тем быстрее ты сможешь послать всех лесом. Поттера с его бредовыми идеями — в первую очередь. </p>
  <p>— Как хорошо, что вы один, профессор! Нам никто не помешает. Понимаете, я тут внезапно узнал, что я неубиваемый. Понимаете? Совсем-совсем неубиваемый! И что мне теперь делать?</p>
  <p>— Тоже мне открытие, — привычно фыркнул Снейп. — Вас столько раз пытались убить, что… Да даже я сам… — тут Снейп вовремя прикусил язык. </p>
  <p>— Нет-нет, это другое. Я сам попробовал-проверил: и с моста прыгнул, и под поезд, и даже харакири. И яд, профессор! И хоть бы что! Видите же — я живой! </p>
  <p>Снейп шумно выдохнул. Устало потер переносицу. Очень хотелось спросить «Зачем?», но что возьмешь с тинейджеров? У них что ни день, то очередной закидон. Как же Снейп устал. Как же устал от этого всего! Поэтому спрашивать ничего не стал, а просто уставился на продранные на коленке джинсы, на неровно закатанные штанины, на одну голую щиколотку в кеде, потом и на другую в высоком розовом растянутом носке. Второй кед, судя по всему, потерялся где-то на мосту, ну или где там?.. Под поездом? </p>
  <p>Поттер под его внимательным взглядом стушевался как-то и попытался спрятать розовую ступню за расшнурованным кедом. У Снейпа вдруг неприятно царапнуло где-то в памяти — о чем-то столь же бредовом давно бормотала Треллони, будь она неладна. Ухватила тогда за полу мантии, притянулся к себе и зашептала какой-то бред, выдавая его за спонтанное предсказание. Что, мол, когда-нибудь придут вот так к нему в одном розовом носке и потребуют невозможного. И Снейпу придется сдаться и сделать, что потребуют. Снейп тогда еще Треллони высмеял, обозвал полоумной коровой, заявил, что целовать малолетних учениц в розовых носках не собирается, и вообще… А тут вон оно как получается. Не ученица. И вроде как уже не малолетняя. Тьфу! </p>
  <p>— Профессор, понимаете, если меня никак убить нельзя, то что же выходит? Риддла уничтожить тоже не получится? — тем временем сник Поттер. — Я же этот… как там?.. Последний хоркрукс. Ох, профессор, не морщитесь так! Знаете вы все про хоркруксы, как пить дать, знаете! Даже если директор вам ничего и не рассказывал. Вы всегда все знаете, проверено. Может, вы это… попробуете убить меня сами? Ну там яд какой-нибудь сильнодействующий? Или заклинание особо запрещенное? </p>
  <p>Самому убить? Снейп поморщился. Он не сможет. Кого-нибудь вместо него — другое дело, но не Поттера же. Не хочется — и все тут. </p>
  <p>— Профессор, я и мечом Гриффиндора пытался. И даже перчатку Таноса стащил и попробовал — не получается. И вот как представил, что буду так дальше молодым жить, и тыщу лет или даже больше, а тем временем Гермиона детей родит, а те — внуков, и они все разом состарятся и умрут, а я… Ужасно, одним словом. </p>
  <p>— Почему Грейнджер? — не выдержал Снейп. </p>
  <p>— В смысле?</p>
  <p>— Почему именно она? </p>
  <p>— Не знаю. Я просто для примера. Или вот вы, профессор! Женитесь, защитите научную магическую степень, а потом выкупите самую известную лабораторию, изобретете какое-нибудь крутое зелье, а потом состаритесь и… А я… </p>
  <p>— Стоп. Ладно, я понял. </p>
  <p>— А Волдеморта надо же как-то обезвредить. А то будет и дальше всякое запрещенное колдовать, и… </p>
  <p>— Целовать вас, Поттер, я не буду, — предупредил с ходу Снейп. </p>
  <p>Лучше ведь сразу сказать, так ведь? И плевать на предсказание. И плевать на всех. И плевать, что в розовом носке. Да и просто наплевать! Когда на тебя смотрят вот так обалдело и испуганно облизывают губы, ничего уже не важно, кроме того, что самому не хочется. Или хочется. Тут, главное, не запутаться. Губы красные, нервно покусанные, известные Снейпу до малейших деталей… Ну что за бред про неубиваемого? Пусть живет. Живет пусть… А Лорда можно связанным в подвале годами держать, да и все. Почему раньше никто до этого не додумался? </p>
  <p>— Поцелуи не убивают, профессор… — до Поттера наконец дошел смысл слов. И выглядел он теперь даже как-то неподобающе предвкушающим. Ну что за болван! — Или вы дементор? Дементоров я пока не пробовал, но все равно… А зачем тогда целовать?</p>
  <p>— Предсказание. Мне сказали, что это решит все проблемы. </p>
  <p>— Ух ты, — Поттер хихикнул. — Можно попробовать, конечно. Только это… я в одном носке. Вы меня целовать, а я в чем попало. Может, завтра? Обещаю, завтра приду в нормальных носках. А этот я случайно стащил. Ну из реки выбрался, а он на прищепке сушится, вот я… Или вы, профессор, именно из-за этого розового носка целовать? Сразу, вон, посмурнели, как я про завтра заговорил. </p>
  <p>— Вы плохо слышите, Поттер? — Снейп от возмущения даже подскочил вплотную. — Я сказал, что не буду. </p>
  <p>— А еще вы сказали, что это решит все проблемы. Значит, с Риддлом в том числе. Так давайте просто попробуем, и всё? Мне после поезда и Авады уже ничего не страшно. </p>
  <p>Он смешно зажмурился и придвинул лицо ближе. Снейп тоже закрыл глаза. Ну вот чтобы не было видно, как ему самому этого хочется. Хотя почему вдруг захотелось — с разбегу и не разберешь. Но попробовать — так попробовать. Действительно, после Круциатуса и Авады все остальное — цветочки, не ягодки ни разу. </p>
  <p>Губы, отвечающие на его поцелуй, были мягкими, трогательно податливыми, а после и непозволительно настырными, и даже требовательными… А потом… </p>
  <p>Потом уже было совсем плевать на тех, кто на втором этаже, и на тех, кто ждет с отчетом в Хогвартсе, и даже на тех, кто сейчас где-то там разыскивал свой второй розовый носок… Снейп и не подозревал, что можно запретить себе торопиться. И что может быть просто хорошо. Просто. Хорошо. Им двоим сразу. </p>
  <p>Хо-ро-шо… </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>